japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Mecha Naruto
Mecha Naruto (メカナルト) is a mechanized hard metal replica robot version of Uzumaki Naruto in the Part II era. He appears in the anime two part exclusive episode of Naruto Shippuuden. Follow by in the three video games such as Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution, Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Road to Boruto, and in Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Blazing. Background In the anime, Orochimaru is the one solely responsible for Mecha Naruto's creation. He was designed to be based on the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path as a means to capture Kurama and interfere with the plans of the Akatsuki. In the video game, Tsunade states that Mecha Naruto was created by a "certain someone" going by the name professor as Mecha Naruto was being built to be a weapon of mass destruction in order to rule the entire world. Mecha Naruto eventually went uncontrollably berserk and had killed his own creator. Mecha Naruto also refers to his creator as the "Professor". After that, he reveals that he lost its entire memory because of an incomplete light “''mental stone''“ that is inside of him. Mecha Kurama is also reveal to be his dark personality and alter ego as the mental stone was used to seal it away completely. Personality In the anime, Mecha Naruto is shown originally to be savage, mindlessly attacking everything in its path. While initially having no loyalty, after Nagato repaired and reprogrammed it, Mecha Naruto became committed to capturing Kurama for the Akatsuki. It was relentless in its pursuit of Kurama, destroying everything that got in its way. Despite this programming, Itachi Uchiha secretly installed an extra programming: so if Naruto was to voice his devotion to saving Sasuke from his anger, Mecha Naruto would join sides with Naruto. After this programming activated, Mecha Naruto became driven to help Naruto in battle, willing sacrificing itself to protect Naruto's village. In the video game, Mecha Naruto seems to be a very smart, quiet, calm, cool, collected and a strategic fighter. He dislikes Naruto for looking like him, and "stealing" his name. When they first meet each other, he mocks him right away. He thinks that Hyuga Hinata has a beautiful heart, and listens to whatever she says. Mecha Naruto has a crush on her, in which he calls her “Miss Hinata“ (Hinata-san in the Japanese version), and is extremely jealous of Naruto because she prefers him instead of it. During the course of the game, Mecha Naruto is able to exchange bodies with the real Naruto as a way to be accepted by everyone in the village, since it as a robot scared people because of the way it looks. Later on after Naruto saves him, he comes to actually like Naruto but he still thinks of him as his number one rival above all. Appearance Overall, Mecha Naruto looks very similar to Naruto in appearance with bolts all over his body holding him together. Its mechanical headband can change when it wishes to various words and phrases. He has spiky blond hair, thick eyebrows, blue eyes and whiskers on his face. He even wears the same outfit as Naruto in the Part II timeline. Abilities In the anime, Mecha Naruto has vastly enhanced physical strength and was capable of easily picking up and tossing aside Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sannin, as well as effortlessly lift up Mecha Kurama. It is also incredibly fast as it was able to overtake even the speed of Neji's Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven. By coming within a certain distance of Uzumaki Naruto, Mecha Naruto could absorb the Nine Tails' chakra regardless of countermeasures to keep the tailed beast chakra contained. It could then use this chakra to enhance its own abilities. Neji also noted that Mecha Naruto is in possession of an Eight Trigrams Seal that is meant to contain Kurama. Taijutsu Mecha Naruto is vastly skilled in taijutsu and was able to defeat several Konohagakure shinobi, including taijutsu specialists like Rock Lee and Hyuga Neji, with little ease. Mechanised Enhancements Mecha Naruto, as a robot machine, could manipulate its own body in a variety of manners. It can launch its fists and used them as grappling hooks. It could launch lasers, from its eyes, capable of demolishing Orochimaru's entire laboratory and a good portion of Konohagakure. It is also capable of launching a tremendous volley of missiles from its mechanized chest plates. Additionally, Mecha Naruto could transform its body into a plane like form, allowing it to fly at high speeds, and its fingers into machine gun like extensions. Mecha Naruto is equip with a variety of scanners and which allow it to differentiate between targets. When endangered, it can detach parts of its body to avoid damage, such as its head. In addition to its plane-like form, Mecha Naruto could also transform its body into a vehicle mode. While in this mode, its head could produce multiple blades which can then easily slice through large trees. It could also launch these blades as a shuriken. In this mode, it could also produce various weapons, such as large mallets and drills to combat its opponents. Mecha Naruto can equip itself to Naruto's body, allowing the two of them to fly to Konohagakure. Nine-Tails Mode After gathering a sufficient amount of the real Nine-Tails' chakra from Naruto, Mecha Naruto could assume a three-tailed form of its own, granting it a tremendous burst of strength and speed. By using all of the tailed beast chakra inside of it at once, it could create a Nine-Tails Chakra Bomb capable of destroying Mecha Nine-Tails. Like a jinchuriki, should Mecha Naruto lose all of its tailed beast chakra, it would die. In the video game; Mecha Naruto's other self, Nine-Tails Mode, is the result of Mecha Naruto regaining his Mental Stone after the Ninja World Tournament. In contrast to his counterpart, Nine-Tails Mode is destructive and shows great hatred towards Mecha Naruto for "sealing him away". In mechanized variations, Mecha Naruto possesses most of Naruto and Kurama's abilities, such as the Rocket Rasengan and a mechanical variant of the Tailed Beast Ball. Additionally, it can also shoot rays and lasers with its "eyes", after targeting the opponent. It can also merge itself with a huge mechanism to form Mecha-Kurama (メカクラマ). He is able to switch minds with his opponents. He can make up to three clones of himself that explode when they are touched. He is also well versed in taijutsu, by using jets to make his punches and kicks even more powerful. He can also run at incredible speeds; faster than the average shinobi. Naruto Shippuuden (Part II) Hidan & Kakuzu arc In an underground lair, Orochimaru and Kabuto use the power of an ongoing thunderstorm to complete a top-secret project meant to capture the Nine-Tails. Kabuto warns Orochimaru that the creation is quickly going out of control, but Orochimaru ignores him resulting in the mechanized creation to go berserk and destroy the laboratory and escape. It is discovered the next day by the Akatsuki and brought to Pain who modified the mechanized creation with the King of Hell. The Akatsuki leader then commands Uchiha Itachi to go with the Mecha Naruto to capture the Nine-Tails. Mecha Naruto later on appeared with Itachi overlooking Konohagakure and is commanded to capture Naruto. Launching an attack on the village, the cloaked Mecha Naruto quickly overwhelmed the surrounding villagers, including multiple members of the Konoha 11. Naruto Uzumaki arrived shortly thereafter and immediately engages Mecha Naruto with a multitude of shadow clones, which the mechanized shinobi easily dispatches. During the confrontation, Naruto's tailed beast chakra begins to involuntarily leak out as Mecha Naruto attempted to take the tailed beast within him. After an intervention by Kakashi and Yamato, Mecha Naruto engaged on a rampage throughout the village to hunt down and capture Naruto. Later on, Mecha Naruto spotted Naruto escaping the village and transformed into a plane-like form in order to give chase. It was quickly intercepted by Aburame Shino who stopped its missile with his kikaichu. This resulted in the missile breaking apart into a smaller cluster, by easily defeating Shino. Continuing the chase, it was next confronted by Nara Shikamaru who tried in vain to bind it with shadows only to fail and be defeated as well. Pushing the group into the woods, Mecha Naruto's next opponent was Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru, and Akimichi Choji, all three of which it easily dealt with in its new vehicle mode. After the palanquin carrying Naruto crashes, Neji stepped up and launched a successful defense against Mecha Naruto, though the robot's speed quickly overwhelmed Neji, defeating him as well. When Neji failed, Kakashi took it upon himself to confront Mecha-Naruto, unveiling his Sharingan in the process. However, Mecha-Naruto defeated him with a simple barrage of missile, leaving Naruto alone to be captured at last. As the mechanized shinobi began to overcome Naruto, it was briefly interrupted by the arrival of Gaara, who nearly defeated Mecha Naruto prior to being distracted by the arrival of Deidara. With Gaara's departure, Orochimaru suddenly appeared to resume custody of his creation. Orochimaru quickly seized control of Mecha Naruto and proceeded to attempt to take the Nine-Tails only to be interrupted by the arrival of Jiraiya who summons Gamabunta. Orochimaru easily defeats Jiraiya and the summon and returns to pursuing Naruto with Mecha Naruto. In desperation, Naruto engaged Mecha Naruto and initially loses before Sasuke's name brings the robot over to his side, due to a genjutsu placed on it by Itachi. Mecha Naruto then returned Naruto his Nine-Tails chakra. To Orochimaru's horror, Mecha Naruto turned on him, cutting him in two, forcing Orochimaru to summon Mecha-Nine-Tails to Konohagakure. Uniting into one, both Mecha Naruto and Naruto raced to Konohagakure to rescue the village. After a brief skirmish, Mecha Naruto realized that it couldn't harm Mecha-Nine-Tails due to the mechanical tailed beast being made out of the same material as him. Resolving to sacrifice itself, Mecha Naruto utilized the last of the tailed beast chakra within it's self to destroy Mecha-Nine-Tails. Video Games Mecha Naruto is a playable character in the following video games: *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Blazing *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Road to Boruto Quotes *(To Naruto) "Kyuubi... Give me... Kyuubi". *(To Gaara) "Don't want One-Tail... I want Kyuubi!". *(To Naruto) "For Sasuke's sake... For Sasuke's sake... If that power is exhausted... If you think of Sasuke as a friend, no matter what... Naruto... In the same way that you consider Sasuke a friend, this guy shall be your friend". *Baka!!! Relationships 'Hyuga Hinata' He likes her and has a crush on her. 'Uzumaki Naruto' 'Hyuga Neji' 'Rock Lee' 'Tenten' 'Sai' 'Yamato' 'Haruno Sakura' 'Uchiha Sasuke' 'Hatake Kakashi' 'Nara Shikamaru' 'Akimichi Choji' 'Yamanaka Ino' 'Inuzuka Kiba' 'Aburame Shino' 'Akamaru' 'Uchiha Itachi' 'Professor' 'Mecha Kurama' 'Orochimaru' Knownable Relatives *'Orochimaru' (Creator/anime) *'Professor' (Creator/video game) *'Mecha Goku' (True Counterpart) *'Mecha Kurama' (Dark Counterpart) Trivia *Masashi Kishimoto designed Mecha Naruto and its Mecha Kurama-based forms specifically for Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution. *At the 2014 annual Jump Festa, Kishimoto stated he requested to create an original character for the game and that his idea of Mecha Naruto was because he liked how Godzilla has a mechanical counterpart, Mechagodzilla. *The numbers in its forehead protector is a play on Naruto's name, each number corresponding to one syllable: seven (七), six (六), ten (十). These numbers are replaced by a V sign (meaning Victory) when he wins a match in both Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution and Road to Boruto. *In the Japanese version, unlike Mecha-Naruto who speaks in a nasal robot voice. His dark personality, Mecha-Kurama, speaks with Naruto's voice. *Mecha-Naruto returns as a playable character in the Road To Boruto video game. *The only character in Naruto that sounds like a robot in Japanese, but in the English version of DBZ from the 1990s an Android name 19 also sounded exactly like a robot. *Mecha Naruto is similar to Mecha Goku the robotic doppelgänger of Son Goku from the Dragon Ball series. Both are robotic doppelgängers who appear as video game characters, and can transform into more powerful forms based on their templates' transformations. Mecha Naruto has some similarities with Mecha Endou from Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone. *Both are robots. *Both look like their counterpart. *Both help their counterparts friends. *Both fight to protect others. *Both care about other people's feelings. *Both get kill in their 2nd anime appearance. *Both have a different type of voice when they speak. *Both have their counterparts special abilities. *Both fight a powerful enemy. *Both are voiced by Junko Takeuchi. *Both live in the video game. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Junko Takeuchi *'English' : Maile Flanagan all information on Mecha Naruto came from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mecha-Naruto Gallery KSSZF9m.png Category:Characters Category:Males